User talk:Brandon Rhea
Please, don't you realize we don't want our wiki on Wikia anymore? Why can't you just accept the fact and move on? It's not like we had an active wiki with tons of users anyway. --Avast! Ye be droppin' me a line '' OFFICIAL CPSW famous penguin! '' 19:33, January 5, 2014 (UTC) *Hi there. We understand that you've chosen to copy the content to a new site, but the same Creative Commons license that allows you to do that allows us to keep the original wikia here. If you have chosen to move on and no longer want to edit here then that's fine, I respect that, but that means leaving this wikia behind and undamaged. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 19:37, January 5, 2014 (UTC) **I see, however we also want users who come here to know that there is an active community at a new site. --Avast! Ye be droppin' me a line '' OFFICIAL CPSW famous penguin! '' 19:38, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ***My response to that would be: how would you feel if I went to your wiki and added a link to your main page to point people here, with the reason being that I want people to know it's out there? My guess is that you would consider it spam, or at the very least an unwanted advertisement—and you would be right. The same principle applies here. Just because your wiki started as a copy of this one doesn't mean you can use this one to benefit your own, especially at the future detriment of this one. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 19:44, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ****The difference is, this wiki is where we started. We moved to a new host. Nobody edits this wiki anymore, and there is no active community. This wiki is pretty much dead. The wiki we're trying to 'advertise', if you want to call it advertising, is alive. There are several shops here with no participation whatsoever, and no creation of new ones. The difference is, you'd be directing users back to a shell of the wiki's former self, whereas we're trying to direct users forward to a brand new stage of the wiki full of life and fun new activities. --Avast! Ye be droppin' me a line '' OFFICIAL CPSW famous penguin! '' 19:51, January 5, 2014 (UTC) (reset indent) I think the disconnect here may be that you view this wikia as an unwanted copy of yours, at least that's what I get from how you said it's a shell of the wiki's former self. While I don't disagree that this wikia doesn't have much activity right now, that doesn't mean it can never have activity again. Remember, this wikia isn't the copy, your wiki is. That's fine, there's nothing wrong with doing that (and I don't mean to belittle yours, so hopefully I'm not giving off that impression), but that doesn't mean this wikia should serve as a means to advertise your wiki. This is a fully independent site, not a redirect to your wiki. That stance won't change. I think the questions you should ask yourself are, do you feel confident in your wiki? Do you believe in its potential, now and in the future? Do you think it's strong, with a lot of great activity? If the answer to those questions is yes, which I think they probably are, then you don't need to worry about this wikia being here. And if users do start editing here, which is entirely possible (people adopt wikias all the time), I don't foresee that being a problem for your wiki. There's nothing wrong with a little friendly competition! Both sites can co-exist, as long as we're respectful of each other. I mean, I think it goes without saying that I'd prefer if your wiki didn't exist, because it'd be great if you were still editing here. That said, I respect the fact that it does, and I don't try to interfere with yours. All we ask is that you extend the same courtesy back. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 04:58, January 6, 2014 (UTC)